User talk:Rosecloud
Welcome to the wiki! [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 16:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) come on chat hey FIRESTAR GET ON CHATT ~BLACKY Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 20:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) CHAT[[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 22:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I cant get on chat.....Im kind confused on how to make a character to.....Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 01:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Please start putting your real sig, just use the four ~'s or press the sig button. Thanks! ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 14:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ok BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 18:11, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I got on, but you were away. I'll get back on. BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 18:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) get on chat Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 21:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I cant get on chat....I dont know how to...It wont let me...Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 22:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hey fire ya on cause it says you are come on chat if you can ~Blackfur Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 06:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) FIREY, I CAN'T BE ON CHAT ALL THE TIME! BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 01:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ^^Now, isn't that true. :3 ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 01:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm still working on him. but that's all imma doing BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 02:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ...........no XD i told u i was slow BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 02:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY DONE! Link is here. Thanks for being patient. :3 BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 02:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Link, saver of hyrule has come! XD ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 02:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) As you wish, queen fiery. ;) BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 03:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) hahaha XD BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) im on chat :3 LOOK AT MAI SIGGIE ~BLACKFUR Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 20:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I changed my profile! Check it out! BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 21:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) it is good.......? BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 21:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) bai! :) BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 21:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Firey, but I have to go. I can't say why here on wikia, but I'll be on tomorrow. BTW, Riso loves Miku, but is afraid to ask her out in fear of getting heartbroken. See ya ~BTA An Excerpt from "A Perfect Date- Part 1" "Hello, Vazase," she said calmly. "H-hi Airi," he replied. It was very clear he was nervous. A small line of sweat could be seen on his forehead and his hands were stiff. After a few moments of silence, he thrusted the flowers forward. "Th-these are f-for you." he stuttered. "Oh......" Airi started. There were bright red roses, dark lillies, and her favorite kind of flowers, daisies. "They're beautiful." she finished. "Pick them just for you." :::: ----------------------------------------------------------------------- What do you think? BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 15:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) COME ON CHAT ~(-3-)~ ~Blackfur Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 18:57, December 23, 2011 (UTC) GET ON CHAT Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 20:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, you fell for the ban trick again ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 23:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) hey fire im on chat ~Blackfur Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 20:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) YAYZ I got Skyward Sword :3 ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 12:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, firey. What'd u get for Christmas? BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 19:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) GO TO CHAAAT ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 19:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Done! Hope you love it! :) BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 21:04, December 25, 2011 (UTC) fire you posted a pic not long ago your on right now? ~Blackfur Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 06:40, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ~(-3-;)~ ok anyways ~(-3-)~ GET ON CHAT ~BLACKFUR Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 18:53, December 26, 2011 (UTC) baiz. i'll tell you why i'm heart-broken later BTA~It's Too Late To Apologize.... 17:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) NEH GET ON CHAT Blackfur NEN NYA~ 20:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! BTW, Luv your pic too! I'm on chat.... ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 02:07, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Firey. Is it ok if I use Airi in the new fanfic I'm writing? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 19:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Fireh can u geton chat ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 02:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Firey. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 08:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 16:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Firey! I got a friend code! Come on chat! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 18:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) HJBFSVJOLDHB GET ON CHAT MEOW Blackfur NEN NYA~ 19:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR, FIREY! *sets off a firecracker and explodes talk page* ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 17:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) NO YOU CAN'T AND PLUS GREENY FOUND OUT YOU WERE LIGHTNING SO NO Blackfur Happy new year~ 20:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I already knew... =3 Oh, thanks for noticing! She's an admin. I'll fix it right away. I LUV YOU, 2011! XD ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 22:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC) WTF YOU'RE IN LOVE DDDDDD: ★Akina★Happy New Year! 20:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) AND DON'T STEAL CATCHPHRASES!!!!!!!!!! ★Akina★Happy New Year! 20:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I'm back on! It's 8:07... PLEASE COME ON CHAT! ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾WE LUV YOU, 2011!☽ 02:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT Blackfur Happy new year~ 22:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm in love with a girl named Reyna. but she doesn't love me back. happy? >:( BTA~It's Too Late To Apologize.... 01:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) They aren't mean......they're just.........idk BTA~It's Too Late To Apologize.... 02:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) HFHFYJFYTFGHKGHF GET CHAT Stupidity runs this planet I hate how people are so stupid in judgement 22:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) firey i'm on chat. get on! i wanna chat with u :333 BTA~It's Too Late To Apologize.... 23:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) i emailed u back :3 BTA~It's Too Late To Apologize.... 02:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I freaking hate you. I wasn't on earlier cause my dad was using the iPad -3- ★Akina★Goodbye 2011,Hello 2012! 03:35, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Haruka ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Is that good? [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 14:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ IS THAT GOOD? [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 14:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the pic it's really nice! Kogata 22:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC) hehehe Heyy, geni, check out my profile. I changed it and added some stuff. And I think you should write a fanfiction. I think it would be really good. just an opinion. AND I GOT A NEW SIGGIE! BTA~But I Set Fire to Rain, Watched It Burn.... 23:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I did, but I think they deserve to know. I mean, why would u keep something like this from our friends? BTA~But I Set Fire to Rain, Watched It Burn.... 23:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT Blackfur SHUT UP CHEESY MONKEY 03:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) can you get on chat? pwease? .3. get on chat pwease Blackfur SHUT UP CHEESY MONKEY 22:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Firey, how've you been lately? Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 16:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) can you come on chat pwease? Blackfur Soon the water will be tinted red 23:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT Blackfur Soon the water will be tinted red 23:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ...I SAW U AT SCHOOL! XD What were u guys doing? JUST WATCHING US? XD Well, tell me in chat next time you're on. :333 ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Eat my money. Never mind.☽ 03:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT Blackfur Soon the water will be tinted red 19:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) OMFG I HEARD THAT BTA HAS CANCER ~BLACKY Blackfur Soon the water will be tinted red 19:39, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I HAVE NO IDEA WHY AND WHEN IS HE GONNA DIE I HEARD HE'S GONNA DIE "soon" ~BLACKY Blackfur Soon the water will be tinted red 19:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) i found on the jackie wiki on larkflight's talk page larkflight is my best friend on wikia but i dunno now she saying she hates everyone and calls them losers and dumbasses i told her to get on chat she used to be BTA's GF but they broke up and yeah ~Blackfur Blackfur Soon the water will be tinted red 19:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ENOUGH WITH THE NEKO FORMS FIRE I HAD ENOUGH WITH THE NEKO FORMS THE CHARACTERS ARE EVEN CATS NEKO = CAT DON'T YOU KNOW THAT? GEEZ DELETE THE PICTURES OR ELSE I AM Blackfur Soon the water will be tinted red 00:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) YO! YOU ON? CHAT? ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Meep.☽ 01:01, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi fire~! CoolBlue13 17:44, January 16, 2012 (UTC) CoolBlue CoolBlue is a new user. That doesn't mean she is special, in other words, she doesn't have to follow admins. I will explain to her the rules if she has questions. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 18:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Disco and Rina? Hey Firey. I have an idea for Disco and Rina. How about they get together? They both like each other, so it seems a good idea. I've already made a page ready for a fanfic about it, if you think it's a good idea. So what do you think? Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 19:53, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll start later, and I'll move Disco and Rina to the couples section. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 07:47, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on right now. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 08:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Yup, I live in England. Look at my profile bar, it says there. Anyway, I'm on now. Message me when you're on. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 15:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) NAO GET ON CHAT Blackfur Soon the water will be tinted red 19:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) My Cancer....... Geni, I wish there was something you can do. But there isn't. The doctors say I'm gonna die soon, so this is the last time I'll be on for a while. It was nice knowing you. BTA~But I Set Fire to Rain, Watched It Burn.... 19:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *mutters* ok. I MIGHT. IT BETTER BE EASY. ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Don't leave us, BTA... we love you!☽ 02:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ...it may take a while.Genevieve BTA...Don't die... That good? I might need ur password to activate it, unless u want the step by step... ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Don't leave us, BTA... we love you!☽ 02:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Did you do it? Like al the copy and pasting, etc.? ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Don't leave us, BTA... we love you!☽ 03:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh stop whining. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 12:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Yup. I'm on now. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 08:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey firey, greeny ACCIDENTALLY kickbanned you. Green told me to tell you. Sorry! DX Kogata I'm on now. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 10:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm on now. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 08:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC) You need to archive your talk page... [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 12:23, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I know, accident, meant to pm you. I unbanned u. Get back! ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Don't leave us, BTA... we love you!☽ 22:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) here's the code Blackfur DEATH BY STRAWBERRY 22:05, January 31, 2012 (UTC) you can go test it out FireStar! POKE A GORILLA IN THE BUTT I've banned you for 24 hours for flooding/spamming for like 10 paragraphs. I will release your ban at 7:00 pm or 6:00 pm. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 02:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Firey. Do you think it would be a good idea if Sol and Kazumi got together? It makes sense, as they both like each other. What do you think? Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 07:56, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll get them getting together then. Bug? Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 15:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) TALK PAGES I FORGOT TO TELL YOU I PUTTED TALK PAGES BACK AND ANYWAYS GET ON CHAT ~BLACKFUR ☾Yue☽ Sushi, Fish And Chinese food 21:38, April 27, 2012 (UTC) -3- i like talk pages though ☾Yue☽ Sushi, Fish And Chinese food 03:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT ~Greeny themes... i can't give you themes ON ALL OF YOUR CHARACTER BESIDES IM NOT SURE YOU EVEN PLAY THEM AS MUCH plus IT 10 CHARACTERS USE MARIO ZELDA OKAMI SENGOKU BASARA SOUL CALIBUR BLEH ☾Yue☽ Sushi, Fish And Chinese food 18:04, April 29, 2012 (UTC)